


ain't i the best you had?

by eosvms



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Evan "Buck" Buckley, Established Relationship, Eventual Sex, Jealous Eddie Diaz, M/M, Oblivious Evan "Buck" Buckley, Teasing, Top Eddie Diaz, dissecting eddie diaz's feelings: the fic, somehow making butt sex endearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eosvms/pseuds/eosvms
Summary: Eddie’s Texas drawl coats his words as he starts to speak, ignoring Buck's inquiries entirely-- “Who was your friend back there, Buck? He seemed to be real interested in firefighting.”Buck's face scrunches up and his cheeks turn the slightest bit pink-- at the tone of Eddie’s voice or the shock of him bringing up the guy he’s honestly already forgotten about, he doesn’t know what.orEddie Diaz is one jealous boyfriend, and Evan Buckley is a charming man who can't seem to keep strangers off of him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 440





	1. and i'll let you throw it down

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this fic a while ago bc i couldn't stop thinking about jealous eddie, and i just really wanted to describe how pretty buck is lmao. finally had the motivation to finish it up! chapter two will be posted sometime next week, which is where the expilcit rating will come into play ;]  
> .  
> .  
> title from the song "hit the back" by king princess

It wasn’t that Buck actively sought out attention _every single time_ he went out.

People just seemed to… gravitate towards him naturally. It was almost like he had this permanent magnetic field surrounding him, pulling in anyone within his vicinity and trapping them under sparkling blue eyes and a damn charming smile. It didn’t help that he had a heart of gold, too. With all of that goodness and dedication and love radiating off of him, well, who _wouldn't_ be obsessed with the guy?

That was sort of the root of all of Eddie’s problems.

He loves that people love Buck. Hell, it makes their job easier in a way, since Buck can just about make any miserable soul melt with a simple flash of his pearly whites. And it's not like he's unaware of the fact that they’re an attractive couple-- the pride that swells in his chest when heads turn at the sight of them together, it maybe gets to his head sometimes. Sometimes. 

Otherwise, Eddie’s a pretty reserved guy. Buck complains about it sometimes, the diva he is, but Eddie’s slowly breaking through the wall he had unknowingly built in his mind when Shannon was still a part of his life. A wall that, frankly, kept him from expressing himself the way he desperately wanted to with Buck, with Chris. He lets an _I love you_ slip out here or there-- and he loves the way Buck lights up when he says it-- but they both know he shows his love in other ways. In his own, perfectly Eddie Diaz way. 

But, one of the things Eddie always had the capacity for he never, ever, wants to admit. He is a grown ass man and it is downright embarrassing that of all the emotions his subconscious chose to repress all these years, it's jealousy that always manages to slither in unannounced. 

And, God, if his heart was the Garden of Eden, then he’s been cast out years ago for succumbing to that red temptation almost every time it shows up in his life. 

Thank the heavens Eddie’s got sunglasses on, or he swears his glare would burn a hole into the head of the guy who’s currently got his hand wrapped around Buck’s bicep. The only reason he’s getting away with it too is because Buck is just so physically affectionate he probably sees this as someone being friendly. 

They seem to be having a great time laughing away, and Eddie feels his chest burning with envy, something red hot that clouds his vision. 

Maybe it was a bit over the top-- he knows with his jealousy comes suffocatingly possessive tendencies-- but c'mon, this stranger looks like he's one giggle away from getting on his knees in the middle of the damn room and it's starting to piss Eddie off. He huffs out an annoyed breath, choosing to remain cool since they’re currently at a public event, hosted by none other than the members of the 118 themselves. 

It was supposed to be a fun day for families to just mill about, get to know more about firefighters, and grab some refreshments while kids ran around the fire engines. But it's been a relatively quiet day so far, and Eddie thinks no one would really mind if a good old fashion brawl broke out right now. 

No, damn it he thinks, realizing that he is seriously considering knocking a guy out in front of seven year olds for talking to his boyfriend. As he absentmindedly hands out some waters and LAFD themed pins to the same moms that seem to circle back to his table every 10 minutes, he doesn't notice when Buck walks up with a grin on his face.

“How’s my favorite water dispenser doing?” He asks, snaking his arms around Eddie’s hips. 

God, he looks so good, work shirt clinging to the hard lines of his body and neatly styled hair almost glowing where the sun hits it just right. Even though it's sweltering hot outside and sweat is starting to bead at his temples, Eddie would kiss the shit out of him if he wasn't mad as hell. The moms had disappointedly shuffled away as soon as they realized what was going on, to Eddie’s delight and Buck’s confusion.

“Boys! No PDA at the water station!” hollers an exhausted Hen from across the station, shooting Eddie and Buck a pointed look. Chim stands next to her, attempting to suppress chuckles in between the kissy faces he makes at them. 

He loves those idiots so much, but the neverending teasing gets tiring sometimes, especially after he and Buck had come out as a couple only a few months before. Not that he can blame them though-- they aren’t that shy about physical contact in public, and especially not at the firestation, although they did learn to keep that to a minimum after a stern but pretty awkward talking to from Bobby that one time they were caught making out in the locker room.

Buck rolls his eyes. “Relax Hen, it’ll be a quick peck, I promise.” As he leans in for a kiss, Eddie steps to the side, nearly making Buck topple over. It elicits an _oh my God, Hen, did you see that?_ from Chim. Buck is equally taken aback by Eddie’s sudden movement.

“What the hell, Eds? Why’d you do that?” Eddie tries not to snicker, because Buck looks so confused and he kind of feels bad that he’s acting so childish. He realizes he hasn’t even spoken since Buck arrived as he stares at him, lips pressed together in a hard line.

Eddie’s Texas drawl coats his words as he starts to speak, ignoring Buck's inquiries entirely-- “Who was your friend back there, Buck? He seemed to be real interested in firefighting.”

Buck's face scrunches up and his cheeks turn the slightest bit pink-- at the tone of Eddie’s voice or the shock of him bringing up the guy he’s honestly already forgotten about, he doesn’t know what. 

“Oh, uh... I think his name was Oscar? Yeah, he was pretty chill, I guess. He was asking me about my workout regimen and stuff. But if I’m being honest, he didn’t seem to care about anything I told him about the job.” He has his hands on his hips now, shrugging.

“That why he looked just about ready to pounce on you? Maybe when this is done you can take him on a ride, show him how to work the firehose. I’m sure he’d be interested if he got a few _special_ lessons from you,” Eddie replies, with a suggestive lilt to his voice he most definitely would not have if he was in any other situation. He examines Buck, watching for his reaction through tinted lenses. He doesn’t miss the way Buck freezes ever so slightly, the bob of his Adam's apple when he swallows.

Eddie loves riling Buck up like this. Buck secretly lives for it too, playing into this boyfriend’s game like he doesn’t know exactly what he’s doing. It makes for really interesting times in the bedroom after their shifts. 

“What? That’s not- I was- He was just being friendly!” Buck sputters. Eddie hums in acknowledgement as he turns away and bends over to take out some water bottles from the cooler. It’s a calculated move, and should be painfully obvious since he still has plenty still sitting on the table in front of them. He is well aware of the fact that Buck is staring at his ass. 

“Then you really should go back to your station.” Eddie says when he gets up. He leans in to whisper in Buck’s ear, clocking the man he’d seen with Buck earlier as he scans his eyes across the room. “Cause...” He ghosts his hands down Buck's sides, delighted as he feels him shiver under his touch. “...I’m sure he’d want to get even more familiar with you, baby.” It’s downright _evil_ , Eddie thinks as he plays off of Buck’s bewilderment, looking him up and down before kicking him out. 

“Babe-” 

“I’m working, Evan.” Eddie shoots back, nonchalantly. Oh, it’s on now. Eddie only ever uses that name when they’re alone or in the bedroom, and he knows Buck heard him say it. He’s surprised Buck doesn’t pop a boner right then and there, but the look on his face is satisfying enough. God, he must be so close to having a full on heart attack in the middle of the firehouse, the poor man.

Buck licks his lips, pausing for a moment. “My place. After work.” he says, just barely loud enough for Eddie to hear, though that doesn’t keep him from hearing the strain in his boyfriend’s voice. He makes a mental note to call Carla later to ask if she could watch Christopher for the night, knowing that she'd respond with a knowing laugh and a _have fun, you two_.

Fuck. It was going to be a long day.


	2. hit the back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you like the way his hands were on you, querido?" Eddie purrs, moving his hips faster. "How he was feeling you up right in front of me?" 

The tension on the car ride to Buck’s place was so thick that Eddie swore one bump in the road would make it materialize in front of him. 

Buck didn’t look at him the entire time either, choosing only to stare out the window or bounce his leg nonstop. Eddie knew he had this man whipped  _ hard _ . As soon as the car was parked, Buck shot out the door, presumably going all the way up to his apartment without Eddie. 

It was kinda cute how eager he was, especially after being worked up all day and left anticipating what was to come. Eddie took his sweet time, though, contemplating if he should take the stairs just to make a point. But no, Buck had been waiting so long, been so good, and Eddie wanted him to feel it, too.

The door to Buck’s apartment is unlocked when he gets to it. He twists the knob and walks in, gently pushing it closed to hear it make a  _ click _ shut. 

As soon as he turns around, Buck is all over him, hands feeling him up wherever they can reach. They finally make their way to Eddie’s belt buckle, undoing it in a quick, practiced motion. He allows Buck to kiss him the way he wants, panting as he basically fucks his tongue into Eddie’s mouth. 

It’s hot as hell, and Eddie can feel Buck already hard against his thigh, rutting into him.

Eddie pulls away from him to lead him to the staircase. It's always an adrenaline rush when they do this-- blood pumping and pupils blown wide. They hold each other's hands in an iron grip as they make their way up, all but falling into Buck’s bed when they reach the top, and Buck climbs on top of Eddie, straddling him with those long legs of his. 

“C’mon Eds, c’mon, I’ve been waiting so long,” Buck whines. Eddie chuckles, dragging his hands up Buck's thighs and making their way to his hips.

"You can imagine how I felt the entire day, then."

He can be such a brat sometimes, but Eddie fucking loves it. He knows that as soon as he gets his dick in him, he’ll do anything he asks, and Eddie is willing to give him anything and everything. He would follow this man to the edge of the universe if he asked him to. He shucks off his pants and clothes before starting to take Buck’s off, who is growing more impatient by the minute. Eddie guides Buck onto his back, pressing gentle kisses to the insides of his thighs as he slides his hands up his boyfriend's legs. 

“Get me the lube in the drawer, baby,” Eddie says, even though this is Buck’ apartment and he obviously knows where he keeps his own stuff. It’s a testament to how much they know each other, the familiarity between the two of them, always finding home wherever they are together. 

Eddie drizzles a generous amount of slick onto his fingers, bringing his hand down to circle his finger around Buck's rim. He tries to push back against the feeling until Eddie grips his hip firmly, pushing him back down on the bed.

"Ah, ah," he admonishes. "I'm in charge here, amor _. _ You don't move unless I tell you to,  _ got it _ ?" Buck whines in response.

Eddie slowly pushes his finger in, uttering a  _ fuck _ as he feels the hot, wet heat of the man beneath him. Buck would never get tired of the burn and stretch of Eddie's fingers inside of him. He'd fuck himself onto them all day and night if he could. It was just so hot, so filling, and he couldn’t get enough of the way it makes him feel. 

The molten desire in his belly is driving him near insanity. Buck feels dirty but knows he looks good too, hair already messed up and lips swollen from biting them too hard. He reaches to get a hand on his cock, almost painfully hard in between his legs, but Eddie swats him away. 

“Keep your hands at your sides, Ev,” he growls, and Buck’s cock jerks against his stomach. He may be the least obedient member of the team, but damn, when his baby tells him what to do, he’ll do it no questions asked. Eddie’s already got three fingers in him at this point, scissoring them just to see Buck squirm. 

"Eds, Eds 'm good. 'M ready for you, c’mon," he groans, face hot.

“You’re good when I say you are.”

Despite the teasing, Eddie ends up lining his cock up with Buck’s hole and pushing in slowly, sucking in a breath through his teeth. The sheets are bunching up at Buck’s sides where he’s gripping onto them for dear life.  _ God _ , it feels so good every time they do this.

Eddie fucks into Buck at a steady pace, just enough to keep him wanting more. He should be used to this already, but the burn and stretch of having Eddie inside of him is so intoxicating Buck can't find it in him to complain. His head is tilted upwards, jugulars on display, and Eddie contemplates sucking a mark there. He really didn't want to explain  _ that _ to their colleagues the next morning, though.

Instead, he wraps his hand around his neck and gently squeezes, feeling the way Buck swallows, the way he groans beneath him at the feeling of his baby's hand keeping him in place. He looks so good like this, a pinkish blush running all the way from his face down to his chest.

"Did you like the way his hands were on you, querido?" Eddie purrs, moving his hips faster. "How he was feeling you up right in front of me?" 

"N-No, Eds, never-" Buck's got his legs hooked around Eddie's torso, toes curling.

"You think he'd fuck you better than me, Evan? Think he can love you better than I can? You want him to do that, huh? You want him to split you open, stick his dick in you, baby?" 

Buck moans. "Just you, Eddie. Jus' you,  _ fuck, right there c'mon _ ."

Instead of doing what he asks, Eddie slows suddenly. He pulls out until only the head of his cock remains inside, making Buck groan in frustration.

"What-" 

Eddie kisses him then, licks into his mouth, tugs at his bottom lip with his teeth. Buck is all for it, except he’d really rather have Eddie fuck him senseless right now. He sinks further into the pillow as their kisses grow deeper and hotter, the friction from Eddie's belly rubbing against his dick making him see white.

When Eddie pulls away, all he can do is sigh as he looks at the beautiful man beneath him. He traces his thumb over Buck's cheek, down towards his lips and chin. Eddie's brain just about short circuits when Buck sucks his thumb into his mouth, all hot and wet and for his eyes only.

"Dios, Buck. You keep that up and we might not make it to the good part."

The sentiment startles a chuckle out of the man beneath him. "And here I was getting bored," he replies, stretching an arm out and using it to cushion his head.

"Turn around, Ev. On your elbows. Wanna make this good for you, baby."

Bucks chest heaves with the promise of a good fuck, so he does what he's asked. He turns around and puts himself on display, miles of pale skin underneath Eddie's relentless hands. 

Eddie wastes no time and pushes in, hips putting all the work into making Buck forget his own name. The room is filled with the sound of labored breathing and skin on skin and it's filthy as hell. 

"I was so close to… to walking up and showing him that you're  _ mine _ ," Eddie says in between his panting. "Swear if we weren't in public I would've been all over you."

Buck can't do anything but whine in response. He feels so full. Feels good too, cock leaking precum with every thrust and dripping down to his bed sheets. He can't get enough of the way Eddie fucks him like it's the only thing in the world. He moans with every movement, at the way Eddie's hand presses into his lower back, keeping him in place. He's already abandoned the position on his elbows, instead having the side of his face pressed against the mattress and ass pressed flush against Eddie’s hips.

Eddie hits that spot in Buck that makes him utter a drawn out  _ Fuuuuck _ as he wraps his hand around Buck's cock. He feels his insides light on fire, warmth pooling in his gut and threatening to spill. When Eddie thumbs at the slit, it's so much, Buck’s so overwhelmed. Eddie rocks into him one, two, three times and he comes with a sob. His skin feels hot and Eddie follows right after, coming inside Buck.

He watches the way it drips out of him when he pulls out.  _ Holy fuck _ , Eddie thinks, wiping at his brow.

Buck is blissed out when he turns and gets on his back. He pulls Eddie into a sweet kiss. His hands are in his hair and he looks at him like he's the only man in the entire world.

"I'm the only one that can get his hands on you, hear me?" Eddie says, beaming.

Buck smiles back, face pink. “Only you, Eds.” 

"Well then... Let's get you and this bed cleaned up, huh?" When Eddie gets up to go to the bathroom, Buck looks over at his phone on the bedside table. He contemplates for a moment.

“Oscar gave me his number, babe. D'you think I should text him a Thank You note or something?” 

He pretends he doesn't hear Eddie's groan over the sound of the sink running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took so long to write but i'm glad i got it out of me lol! thanks to all that have been waiting patiently!!! i hope you enjoyed eddie blabbering his way thru sex as much as i did :]]

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!!!! <3


End file.
